Alpha Supreme
by KatiKat
Summary: What if all werewolves were not bad? Gen and AU.


Title: **Alpha Supreme**

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply here.  
Genre: Gen, PG, Angst, AU  
Characters: Andrea, Bobby, Lucas, Sam  
Words: 1200  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Andrea's son was attacked by a werewolf. Bobby Singer comes to help.  
Beta: yamitai smooch  
Notes: So yeah, this is an AU fic about werewolves, nothing on the show ever happened. Andrea Barr and Lucas are borrowed from the episode _Death in the Water_.

--

The beaten blue truck huffs and puffs along the forest road, climbing up and up the mountain, making Andrea feel like they are headed for the sky itself. The woods around are dark and foreboding, hugging the twisting road tightly and allowing them to see no further than the next bend. It seems like their destination lies at the end of the world.

Andrea is still not sure if she's doing the right thing, entrusting their fate, the fate of her son, to people – if you can call them that – she knows nothing about except that they are not exactly normal, being the most dangerous predators that walk the Earth. But when she looks down at her child, at Lucas, who lies curled up and sleeping on the seat next to her with his head resting in her lap, she knows she has to take the risk. For his sake.

"We're almost there, Mrs Barr," the scruffy looking man behind the steering wheel assures her. He pulls the oil smudged baseball cap with some long ago washed out logo off with his left hand, scratches his scalp and puts it back on, whilst holding the wheel steady with his right one. "Just behind this hill."

She nods, her heart starting to beat wildly in her chest and peers intently out of windshield. Any moment now.

And then the truck reaches the top of the climb and the trees in front of them draw back. For one perfect moment Andrea can see it all: the valley hidden among hills and mountains, the blue lake and the frothing stream and what seems like a handful of cabins strewn among the trees along the winding light grey ribbon of a road. They finally reached their goal.

Squeezing her sleeping son's shoulder, Andrea looks at their driver. "Mr Singer…"

He glances at her, then looks back at the road as it starts its long and twisting way down the wooded hill-side. "Yeah?"

She takes a deep breath. "Am I really doing the right thing?" Andrea asks and she hates how shaky her voice sounds. She hates the fear, the anxiety that have yet to cease squeezing the air out of her lungs. It's been months since her husband died, since the nightmarish creature killed him and mauled her son, turning the innocent child into an uncontrollable beast too.

Mr Singer, Bobby, doesn't respond immediately and actually thinks his answer through for which she's grateful. She doesn't need empty promises. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Mrs Barr – for what's worth it, if that was my kid there," he jerks a thumb in Lucas' direction, "I wouldn't take him anywhere else. The Alpha'll know what to do. He'll teach him and protect him. One day, your son there will be able to live as normal life as possible."

If there's anything normal about werewolves, Andrea thinks bitterly but immediately reprimands herself. Bobby Singer has done so much for them since he found them, found her struggling to contain a were-child on the verge of a full moon change. He told her so much, taught her so much about a world she has known nothing about because she was convinced it didn't exist. Werewolves? Vampires? Ghosts? Those were things that belonged in nightmares and legends and not in broad daylight.

"Not all werewolves are bad," Bobby told her when he put Lucas to sleep with a shot that he promised would not hurt the boy, giving her the time to collect herself and rest too. "Most of them are, for the lack of better words, the cops of the supernatural world, those creatures people like me, human Hunters, call when they are up to something they can't handle on their own. Once a were-guardian catches the prey's scent, it won't stop until the danger is neutralized."

Andrea took the coffee he offered to her and startled slightly as he poured a generous shot of hard whisky into the hot, dark brew. "But the one that attacked us and killed my husband, did that to my son…"

Singer sat in the chair that stood opposite the couch on which she was curled up under her grandmother's quilt. "That one was a rogue, a were that's either mad or he's willfully disobeying set laws. He'll be punished for what he has done, of that I can assure you. I know that it won't help your husband or your son there…"

Sipping her coffee, she looked at him. "Is there nothing you can do for Lucas?" She still desperately hoped that there might be some cure that would rid him of this supernatural… disease.

As if reading her mind, Bobby answered: "There is no cure. What's done, cannot be undone, I'm sorry. But I can take you to some people, who'll teach the boy how to control his beast. Lucas won't ever be human again, but if you allow my friends to help him, he might not become a killer and maybe he'll even outlive us all…"

And so Andrea set out on this trip against her father's wishes to seek out the help of the Alpha Supreme, the head of all the Alphas on the continent, as Bobby told her.

The truck reaches the bottom of the valley, jolting Andrea out of her retrospection. She can see the cabins clearly now and there are more than she expected, little huts and longhouses with porches and without them, hidden under the canopies of evergreens. It's quiet and peaceful here.

Bobby slows the car and stops in front of one of those cabins, built of stout logs, a two story house with stone steps leading to a porch. The cabin is pretty but there is nothing special about it, nothing that would scream, "Here lives the Alpha Supreme!" so maybe Bobby needs to stop somewhere else first before he brings them to the leader of all packs.

The door of the house opens and a very tall young man walks out. He's dressed in jeans, boots and a flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves that reveal muscled, tanned forearms. He grins at them as he heads for the car, his handsome face dimpling, and Andrea pulls down the window automatically, thinking that the young man wants to have a word or two with Bobby. He was clearly expecting them so maybe he's there to tell them where they'll find the Alpha Supreme.

The young man nods at Bobby who returns the gesture, and then he leans with his forearms on the open window, slouching down to look at her and Lucas who is only now stirring sleepily.

"Mrs Barr? I'm sorry that we meet under these circumstances," the strange man says and his voice is deep and soothing though she has the sudden feeling that there is more about him than meets the eye. And his next words confirm her suspicion even though they still take her by surprise. "I'm Sam Winchester. Alpha Supreme."

And for the first time in weeks, Andrea feels the fear, the anxiety leaving her. Finally someone else is on watch and everything will be okay again.

The End


End file.
